


I Hope That You See Me ('Cause I'm Staring At You)

by americandy



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americandy/pseuds/americandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>natsby playlist that's a little melancholy/beautiful sad gay/from Nick's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope That You See Me ('Cause I'm Staring At You)

**Author's Note:**

> #####  [Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cl2i0oj1ag88lr7/Natsby.rar) \- also found on [my tumblr](leyenhecker.tumblr.com)

_He had one of those smiles with a rare quality of eternal reassurance in it …_  
 _It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood,  
believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself._  


####  **\- The Great Gatsby**

  


Recover (Cid Rim Remix) - **Chvrches :**
     so pick any number / choose any color / i've got the answer / open the envelope
Hurricane Drunk - **Florence + The Machine :**
     **I hope that you see me / cause I'm staring at you** / but when you look over / you look right through / and lean and kiss her on the head / and I never felt so alive / and so dead
BDKMV Remix feat. The Clubcasa Chamber Orchestra - **IAMNOBODI** :
     I am nobody 
Sinking Friendships - Jónsi :
    we're swimming in the blue / the night mist's full of dew / will I bring light or gloom / my eyes are soaked all the way through / sinking friendships / we drown them all
Blue Blood - Laurel :
    living by the sea / no one could set me free / before you came to me / I was in the pretty darkness / praying for an end
Rainbow - Oh Land :
    nothing's fast or slow / it's in between / we're red and green / where lands and oceans meet / peacefully I'm quiet / 'cause nothing here is mad, bad / or dangerous to know
About You - XXYYXX
    
Raspberry Cane - Youth Lagoon :
    this dimension and the next / the living and the dead / ... / they say love exists / then what happened to it / ... / everybody's wanting to see / wanting to see it alive / pour the ashes into the cup / mix with wine / here's to death / drink up


End file.
